plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose
Rose is a playable plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It is depicted as an all-powerful sorceress who traveled from the past to help the plants in their fight to take back Zomburbia. Website Description "Rose is an extremely powerful sorceress who had a vision of a Zombie-controlled future. Determined to prevent this from coming to pass, she traveled forward in time to Suburbia to change the tide of battle." In game description ''"An all-powerful seer from the past, Rose conjured a terrible vision of a Zombie-controlled future. To prevent this, she transported herself to the present day to help the Plants in the Battle of Zomburbia." Primary Weapon The primary weapon of the Rose is the Magic Thistles. It is a fully automatic weapon that fires slow-moving projectiles that home in on targets, meaning the weapon does not require much aiming. These projectiles cannot be dodged as easily but they can be obstructed by solid objects. It deals 4-6 damage at long range, 8-9 damage at mid and 10-12 damage at close range but these values may change during development. Known Variants *Druid Rose *Frost Rose *Fire Rose *Party Rose Abilities The Rose is a somewhat supportive class. Its weapon has the ability to home in on targets, yet it cannot deal more than 10 damage at maximum and fires somewhat slowly. The Rose is also lighter, meaning it can jump higher than other Plants and can hover and stay airborne for a short while. Rose will also be in charge of building the teleporter and creating its defense in Herbal Assault. Rose's three abilities have been confirmed: Time Snare Places a Time Snare on the ground which creates a large red cloud, and slows down all Zombies who are caught in it, leaving them slow and easy to take out for a few seconds. Arcane Enigma Turns Rose into pure energy, making it immune to damage and allows it to deal a small amount of damage to nearby zombies. Goatify Transforms any Zombies hit by it into goats, which leaves them practically defenseless, possessing nothing but a unique ramming attack. If these goatified zombies are hurt enough or a certain amount of time passes, they turn back to their original form. It is worth noting that the Rose can transform multiple zombies per spell if it hits more than one. Strategies Tips & Tricks *Rose is great at crowd control. Use her abilities against groups of Zombies for their maximum potential. *The Arcane Enigma can be used to both attack groups of Zombies or flee from tricky situations. *Use Rose's Goatify ability against powerful Zombies like the All-Star or Super Brainz to make them weak and easy to vanquish. *Time Snare can slow down Zombies, which can give you the chance to easily vanquish them, or escape from them before they catch you. *Use Time Snare against Zombies in a large group, which will let your teammates help to vanquish them all. *Rose can mainly be used as a support class, so Rose can use her abilities to slow or weaken Zombies, letting her teammates do the rest. *Rose's homing Magic Thistles let her quickly seek out and vanquish Zombies. *Keep in mind that Goatify doesn't work on shielded Zombies, bosses or Z-Mechs. Don't waste it trying to Goatify them! *Rose is surprisingly effective at taking out Z-Mechs. Due to the fact it ignores the Z-Mech's armor and deals normal damage, it can quickly take it out. Gallery Rоse.png|Render of Rose RoseIcon.PNG|Icon of Rose Goat.png|A zombie transformed into a goat in the trailer goatrose.png|A goat on the boxart Gw2render3.jpg|Rose vs. Captain Deadbeard in promotional artwork RoseUnknownAbilityTrailer.png|Rose dodging a cannonball from Captain Deadbeard Plantsbus.png|Rose on a bus with a Weed, Citron and Kernel Corn Sdcccomic.png|PopCap's SDCC comic with Rose Rose.png|Another photo of the Rose HD Kernel, Rose, and Citron.png|HD Rose with Kernel Corn and Citron CitronRoseCorn.png|Rose standing with Kernel Corn and Citron Backyard Battleground.jpg|Rose in the Backyard Battleground Rose gw2 note.jpg|Rose description Pvzgw2toocuteemojis.png|Rose with Kernel Corn, Citron, Scientist and All-Star wearing emoji customizations GW2HappyHolidays.jpeg|Frost Rose in the Christmas photo. 12195902_1015864401810240_2139138127458082383_n.jpg|A customized Rose, showing off Garden Warfare 2's extensive customization possibilities RosePortrait.PNG|Rose's portrait in the Stat Room Trivia *Unlike all other plants, the Rose never walks when it moves, but rather, it hovers while floating slightly above the ground. *According to an image released by PopCap, Rose originates from the Dark Ages, a world from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Rose may be based on the tale "Beauty and the Beast," in which an enchanted rose is used to mark how long the Beast has until the Enchantress' spell becomes permanent. The connection is bolstered with Rose being able to turn zombies into beasts itself. **Rose's ability to turn zombies into goats is similar to Wizard Zombie, from Plants vs. Zombies 2, who uses his magic to turn plants into sheep. *Rose is currently the only Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plant not to have an iteration in the main series prior to its debut. **This is somewhat debatable due to the existence of the Rose Swordsman in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]], though the two roses are completely different. **Coincidentally, they both appear in the second games of their respective series. *The Rose and Citron, along with their variants, are the only plants to wield an actual weapon. **The Rose uses a magical wand to cast spells in combat. *When the Rose dies, it disappears leaving behind an actual rose and an orb, depending on the variant. **Due to this the Rose is the only character who's character model is never seen in a ragdoll form. **This makes it unlikely for a Rose to be revived, due to it being harder to see, but it is still possible to revive it. **It has the longest death noise of all plants, as it takes almost two seconds for the entire death noise clip to finish. *According to the Garden Warfare 2 prequel comic series, Rose is able to communicate with humans thanks to its magic abilities. *It has actual roses for hands, with the petals serving as "fingers". *While it may not seem like it, Rose moves at the same speed as the Sunflower and Scientist. Category:Playable characters Category:Character class